パンツやコルセットの Of Pants and Corsets
by Jolen.Yuuni
Summary: A Prince and a caretaker. What if you wanted something back and you've been looking for it for years? Will you continue searching even if you only have a bit of hope or give up? Yullen, Lucky, OCs and girl Allen.
1. Prince Yu Kanda

**Heya guys! It's my fourth story so far… for those who read my other stories, thanks for supporting me and making them your fave etc.**

**For those who are waiting for Take Control, I'm still trying to think of the next chapter so sorry. Anyways, let's start with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If DGM's mine, I wouldn't be in and Kanda wouldn't be leaving with Alma…**

**XXX**

"Yu, meet Allen." Tiedoll, Kanda's father and also the current King said. "Allen is a very generous and kind person _he _will be the caretaker of your horse, Aoi." The King added.

"Tch. Aoi never liked to be handed by any other person but me, so why bother?" Kanda growled as he crossed his arms and frowned.

Kanda is a very handsome young man, his face though a bit mature for his age always frowns. The way he act was proud, cool, calm and collected, he never let his feelings affect him and treats everyone inferior to him. He was also a great swordsman, whenever he practices his sword, everyone would be mesmerized by his elegant and graceful moves.

"I guess your highness, he doesn't like me. I think I need to respect his decision and find another available job." Allen said.

The said boy-who was actually a girl-is also calm and collected but _he _looks serious whenever _he's _doing _his _job. _He _looked composed and very polite and friendly, not a kind of person you can see everyday. _His _hair was white as snow; _his_ skin was pale and a long red scar with an inverted pentacle on the top of _his _left eye ran down _his_ left cheek. _He _was short and _had _a petite body.

"You look girly." Kanda smirked as he looked at the newcomer from head to toe.

Allen twitched, _'No! I'll be discovered, think Allen, think!'_ the said _boy_ quickly faced Kanda and smirked evilly.

"Said the man who has a girly hair." Allen replied and wryly smiled at the prince.

After a few silence, evil auras can be sensed from outside the room making every people who pass by shiver.

"That's the first time I saw a person talk back to Yu-kun other than me. You're good _son_ I like you. From now on, you'll be Aoi's caretaker." The King laughed and then walked away.

"Hey! Who are you to decide something like that?" Kanda yelled as his whole body twitch from anger.

"I'm your father, please remember that Yu-kun!" Tiedoll laughed and continued on walking back to his room.

Allen and Kanda stared at each other –or rather glared. Kanda, the older among both of them glared at the feminine figure thinking of ways on how to kick _him_ out of his job while Allen thought of more ways to keep _his _identity safe and hidden.

"Fine!" the other growled "I will accept you only if you can hold Aoi without any problems." Kanda smirked smugly as he crossed his arms.

Kanda knew it was impossible for the other to touch the horse. Never did he saw someone touché his horse except for him and Mana, his old friend and Aoi's first and maybe last caretaker.

"I accept, whatever it is, I'll work hard!" Allen said with determination.

'_Let's see'_ Kanda snorted as he lead the other to the stables.

The two of them walked towards the stables where Aoi was currently situated.

"Now you do it." Kanda said as he noded to Aoi's direction.

Allen slowly went towards the said horse and reached out _his _hand making the horse snort and walked backwards and stomp its foot.

"Don't worry boy, I won't hurt you. We'll be friends." Allen smiled as he smiled at the said horse.

Aoi hesitantly went towards Allen and smelled _him_; then the horse approached Allen neighing happily.

"Now that's a good boy." Allen smiled as _he _patted the horse's mane.

_He_ slowly looked at the horse and studied its features. The horse's color was midnight black, such gorgeous and elegant color. Its skin when touched feels like silk and the noise and sound that it makes was deep; though it's mellow for the ears.

With this, Kanda was taken aback, even had a hard time approaching it when he first saw the horse which stubbornly stomped its feet and neighed.

'_Well, that's kind of surprising…'_ Kanda thought. "Looks like I'll accept you bean." Kanda huffed.

"Oh, that's g-… hey! What did you mean by bean?" Allen yelled as _he _turned _his _head at the prince's direction.

"Well, you're small with white hair so beansprout will be perfect for you." Kanda shrugged as he leaned on another horse's stable.

"Grrrr! Whatever stupid!" Allen growled and rolled his eyes.

"Whose horse is this? This is my first time to see this." Kanda said as he looked at the said horse.

"Oh! That's Snow. Well, he's kind of hard to tend and approached at first but if you always come here and to him, he'll soften." Allen explained and smiled at the prince.

"Guess you're stuck up with stubborn horses." Kanda snorted.

"Oh no, not only horses." Allen laughed and looked at the prince with a spark in _his _silver eyes. He smirked when Kanda got the message.

"Why you…" Kanda chased Allen in the stables.

Allen ran behind Aoi and swooped down when Kanda tried to grab _him_; _he _ran fast as he could with the prince on _his _tail. Just when Allen was cornered, _he_ tripped at a stack of hay and grabbed Kanda's shirt for support. Unfortunately, Kanda was dragged by Allen and the two fell.

When Allen and Kanda came to their senses, the only thing that they felt was each other's lips. Kanda and Allen stared at each other wide eyed while their lips were still attached.

Allen slowly pushed Kanda away then breathed.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Allen apologized while blushing.

"Che." Kanda responded while also blushing.

'_Freaking hell! That was unexpected!'_ The two thought.

The two stayed like that, Allen looking at _his_ right side while Kanda on the other side.

"C-Can you get up now Kanda? You're kinda heavy!" Allen said while pushing Kanda away.

Kanda noticed their position and did what he had been told. Allen slowly stood up and removed the dusts from _his _shirt and vest, _he _fixed _his _hat securing it so that _his _long hair won't fall off.

"I guess I'd better be going. If you need me, just go to my room, you know where the servant's quarters are right?" Allen asked.

Kanda nodded.

"Good, just find the door with a star on it."

"Fine." Kanda huffed.

"I'd better be going now, see you later I guess." Allen waved and off _he _went.

"His lips are soft…" Kanda whispered as he touched his lips.

Kanda stopped and thought, "You can't be gay! You're a prince!" Kanda growled and bangs his head on the wall…

が続いて

**XXX**

**How is it? If you liked it please review… the more reviews the more inspired I will be…**

**Anyways, I need a better title so if there's any suggestions I'll be glad XDD…**

**Thanks and please keep on supporting this story! **


	2. Tyki Mikk and Lavi Bookman

**Special thanks to the first 6 who reviewed my story… you really made my day!**

**To ****Belletiger BT**…

**Sorry but Tyki is Allen's cousin here, a good cousin. And sorry but there will be Lucky in here so… anyways thanks for the review and suggestion!**

**To ****jax2468****, ****SilverWhiteDragon****, ****Panda-Hiroko****, ****Cassie Chan****n and ****Pearl of the Orient Seas****…**

** Love ya guys… thanks and you'll find out cuter OCs here… promise! And there would be no mean Noahs here just stubborn ones!**

**Soo, hajimemashou ka?**

**XXX**

Allen ran to _his _quarters, suddenly, _he_ was stopped as _he _bumped to a tall figure.

"Hey Allen, watch it, you'll get injured you know?" A tall, dark and handsome curly-haired guy named Tyki laughed as he grabbed the said _boy _to prevent _him_ from falling.

"Tyki! Is that you?" Allen exclaimed as _he _regained his balance. "How are you? It's been years since we've seen each other." Allen laughed.

"I'm fine thank you. But Allen what are you wearing? That's not how the Allen that I know dresses." Tyki lifted his eyebrow as he tapped his chin and frowned. He was very protective when it comes to his cousin.

"Tyki, promise me that you won't tell anyone this." Allen said as _he _paused and looked at _his _cousin who then nodded. "I'm cross dressing. I know that it's new for you but Father loved his job and treats Prince Kanda and the King as his other family. I wanted him to be happy so I came here in place of him." Allen said as _he_ bit _his_ lower lip.

Tyki sighed as he ran his hand through his curly hair. He grabbed a cigarette and a lighter and smoked. He puffed some and returned his attention to Allen.

"Fine I will! Just make sure you know what you're doing little girl!" Tyki huffed. He adjusted his white coat and puffed another smoke. "I need to go, King Tiedoll needs me and as his doctor I don't want to be late. See ya later and call me if you need anything. If you do something stupid, I'll bring you back home."

"I don't wish for that." Allen pouted.

Tyki smiled as he kissed his cousin's forehead.

"Goodnight Tyki…" Allen smiled.

"G'nite little _boy_…" Tyki waved as vanished through the hallway.

Allen walked on and saw a red-haired teen on his way. _He_ smiled at him and stopped when the boy talked.

"You must be Yu's new servant."

The teen smiled.

"Yes indeed. My name's Allen Walker, nice to meet you er-"

"Lavi, I'm Lavi Bookman; Yu's one and only right hand man and best friend." The teen smiled and held out his hand. Allen shook it but felt that large cool hand's grip tighten. Lavi's eyes sparkled with curiosity as he opened his mouth…

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Lavi asked.

"Of course, I don't mind." Allen nervously smiled.

"What's your relation with doctor Tyki?" Lavi sharply asked and tightened his grip even more.

"Oh! I'm his cousin!" Allen let out a giggle. Oh how _he _knew that Lavi was jealous. But judging from his body movements and expressions… he certainly had a crush on Tyki.

"Oh…" Lavi sighed with relief "w-will you introduce me to him? W-well I kinda like him. But o-only as a friend!" Lavi shyly laughed.

"Oh you don't have to hide your feelings. I know that you like my cousin!" Allen teased the older boy and removed _his _hand from Lavi's grip.

"No! I-I'm not!" Lavi blushed as he waved off his arms.

"Yes you are. Your body language and face don't lie." Allen stifled a laugh.

"N-no… I-fine! I like him so what? But please don't be-"

"I'll introduce you to him." Allen smiled.

"E-excuse me?" Lavi stuttered.

"I said, I'll introduce you to him. But don't expect anything more. You have to show your feelings to him but I'll be happy to have you in his company." Allen smirked.

Lavi's face showed shock but grinned later and glomped Allen.

"Allen you're an angel!" Lavi sniffed as he hugged Allen.

"L-Lavi!" Allen moaned from embarrassment.

"But wait! Allen you're a girl… how come you entered the palace as Yu's servant?" Lavi asked as he pulled away from Allen.

"Eh?"

"You have breasts me dear!' Lavi said as he tapped his own chest to emphasize his point.

"Ah!" Allen blushed and covered herself.

"You're a gi-" Allen quickly jumped at Lavi and covered his mouth before he could say anything more.

"Y-Yes I am but please don't tell anyone especially the Prince and the King. They'll definitely kick me out!" Allen whispered.

"Mmgghff?" Lavi answered.

"What?" Allen asked as _he _removed his hand on Lavi's mouth.

"I said why?"

"They didn't know- well except for Tyki." Allen answered "…and you."

"I get it now… but why chose on being a caretaker?"

"Because my father, Mana loved this job and he also said that King Tiedoll was his good friend so I entered here." The younger fidgeted. "And also I want to see the people whom he always talked about."

"Hehe, don't worry Allen, you're secret safe with me." Lavi smiled and patted Allen's silvery-white hair.

"Really?" Allen asked as _his _silver eyes sparkled.

"Oh thank you so much!" The _boy_ hugged Lavi and rubbed _his _face to Lavi's chest.

"Oh Allen!" Lavi laughed. "Oh well, I'd better return him to my chambers or else my grandfather will go loco."

"Oh bye Lavi. See you tomorrow; meet me at the stables so I can introduce you to  
Tyki."

"Okie dokie! Roger that! Bye-bye little _brother_." Lavi waved goodbye as he ran back to his chambers.

Allen smiled as _he _returned on his way back to _his _room. He had met Aoi, a gorgeous horse; met Lavi, a new friend who knows _his _secret. _He _had seen Tyki for the first time after five whole years. For _him_, this day is the best!

"This day certainly is the best day." Allen smiled as he saw a nearby lake.

が続いて

**XXX**

**Aaaaaand cut!**

**Hope you like it guys. I'll try to make the next chapter longer so please bear with me XDD!**

**Review? Pretty please…**


	3. Busted in the Lake

**Heya guys! How 's the story so far? I hope you liked it. This one has a better focus on Yullen.**

**Oh and belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you guys!**

**Soo, hajimemashou ka?**

**XXX**

_He _had quickly got _his _new set of clothes and ran back to the stables and rode Snow. _He _liked horseback riding so much, especially when Snow ran faster than usual. _He_ could feel the gentle breeze caress _his _pale features; _he _could see the moon shining brightly giving light during the peaceful night. It was like the old times when Mana was still alive; they would go out and chase each other while riding on their horses. _He _felt like he was a child again. _He _then halted Snow when they got near the lake's shore; _he _looked left to right making sure that no one's around.

"Snow, is the coast clear?"

The white horse neighed.

"Well, just make a signal or something if someone's near."

**(I'll use SHE in this part ****…)**

Allen quickly stripped-off her clothes and let her hair fell as she removed her cap. The petite girl glistened in the moonlight. Her snow-white hair reflected the moonlight making her look like an angel that had descended on earth.

.

..

…

Kanda moved in his bed, he tried to sleep but he can't; he can't forget about those soft, plush lips as it touched him, the petite body under him and those silver eyes that captured his attention… his… his heart?

"."

".."

"…"

"Oh fuck!" Kanda groaned.

The said prince sat up and headed for the stables, maybe a little horseback riding might help.

.

..

…

Allen swam in the water happily. She sang her favorite song that Mana had made. Snow looked at its master while eating grass, he was all too happy because of the fresh green color of it.

After a few minutes the girl walked towards the shore while covering her body with her long hair. She didn't bother to dress yet for she enjoyed the wind that caressed her skin. She patted Snow and continued her song.

_Just to breathe you_

_Just to have you near_

_Here beside me there's nothing I wouldn't do _

_Just to hold you_

_Just to know you're there_

_When you hold me can you feel the beating of my heart?_

_Here beside you, underneath the stars I breathe you…_

Kanda followed the voice, it sounded so familiar yet so foreign. He couldn't tell who it was. He let Aoi lead him to the lake in where he practices his sword, Mugen.

Then, Kanda's eyes widened… it was Allen, the _boy_ whose lips was so soft that he can't forget. But there is a problem… the _boy _has CURVES? Kanda blushed, Allen was naked and in front of him. He tried to walk nearer but Allen began to look at his direction; he tried to step away but he accidentally stepped on a twig.

CRACK!

Allen stopped singing and pulled on her white shirt and buttoned it, she was occupied by Snow and they walked behind the tree.

"Oh shit! I'm busted…" Allen cursed as she saw the long dark hair behind the tree.

"K-Kanda?" She gasped and tried to run away.

"Wait!" the long-haired teen said as he grabbed her wrist and accidentally pulled her close.

The said girl gasped then hissed, blushed and asked.

"Um… Kanda, you know what I'm wearing now right?" Allen asked as she bit her lip.

Kanda looked down at Allen and noticed that underneath the shirt was only her underwear. Her shirt was only wearing revealed her cleavage and her slim legs. The older of the two coughed and let her go.

"Che!" Kanda turned away but his red ears didn't go unnoticed.

The prince let the girl go while Allen laughed at the embarrassed prince.

Snow whined, it got back to its heavenly place and ate the luscious grass. Aoi, the other horse followed its friend leaving the two teens alone.

"Are you angry?" Allen asked as the two sat under the shade of a tree.

"Tch, why would I be?"

"Duh! Because I lied to you idiot!" Allen huffed and crossed her arms.

"So?" Kanda closed his eyes and lay on the grass.

"Are you angry? You know you accepted me without knowing my true gender." Allen looked down and bit her lip. She fidgeted with her clothes as she prayed that she won't be fired from her job.

"Whatever, just don't you fucking mess with my business …" he faced away from the girl and blushed lightly. "And don't lie to me anymore!"

Allen chuckled and stood up; she picked up her clothes and answered the prince's last statement.

"But of course your highness." Allen then nudged Kanda "Uh… can you turn around?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "for what?"

"I'll just put on my clothes." The girl blushed.

Kanda then turned back. Allen quickly put on her pants, hat, boots and jacket; she mounted on Snow and told Kanda to mount on Aoi.

"Oi moyashi." Kanda said after minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

"Come to my chambers tomorrow night, I have something to give you." Kanda smirked and let Aoi run fast back on the way to the palace

"Hey wait!" Allen pouted as she rode faster to catch the prince."

The next day…

Allen woke up from her bed, she scratched her head, yawned and stretched. She pulled off the blankets and walked to the closet. She got her clothes for the day and discarded her pajamas until she heard a cough.

"Moyashi, would you mind not to change in front of me?" Kanda smirked as he eyed Allen with only her underwear on.

"."

".."

"…"

"KYAAAAAA!"

が続いて

**XXX**

**And cut!**

**I hope you'll R&R…**

**About the song, it's not mine, it is a song from a local artist here in the Philippines, its title is Breathe You and if you'd like to hear the song, just go to: ****.com/watch?v=RkGiAL40EFQ**** and kindly tell me if you liked it… I'm just curious.**

**Till next time guys! See ya!**

**NEXT:**

"**What? A-a b-ball?" Allen almost fainted. "I've never attended a ball in my whole life!"**


End file.
